Deal with the Devil
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: Ulrich is dead,His friends are offered a deal to bring him back.From Death himself
1. Chapter 1

Dark clouds filled the sky as it began to people stood in front of a grave,one of them a girl had shocking pink with tears pouring down her delicate eyes.

Another one, a male who had bright blond, had his eyes screwed shut as if to block out a terrible third person was a another guy who had blond hair that stood straight up,with a purple spot in the middle, had his arms clenched at his sides,with tears silently falling from his eyes.

The final member of the group was a girl,with short black who was on her knees openly crying at the name engraved on the stone read

**'Here Lies Ulrich Stern,Friend,Comrade'**

It was a few days ago,The gang had just manged to finally defeat Xana and shut down Lyok, having been devirtulized Yumi celebrated by kissing her boyfriend for 5 hours,William Dunbar.

Unforntualy,Ulrich had just climbed up from the scanners using the ladder,because the elevator was damaged in the latest girl of his dreams was kissing a boy who until just a few hours ago tried to killed them on many occasions, was too much for him to bare and he ran away from the factory with tears falling from his eyes.

He kepted running until he managed to arrive at his dorm inside he turned and locked the door as he fell on his bed sobbing." c..co..could she" he cried into his a idea formed in his idea,it was the one way he could escape the pain.

When his friends arrived at his dorm room,they found the door was locked,lucky Odd had a key since he shared the room with when they entered the room what they saw shocked them,Ulrich had hung himself with his blanket tied to the ceiling fan.

The funeral was a few days later,Yumi was being conforted by Aelita as they both cried for their friend that wasn't there, when the news of Ulrich's death had reached William all he could say was "bout time,he bit it" and was rewarded with a slap to the face and Yumi screaming to 'Get lost'.

After the service the four friends had stuck around to say final goodbyes."I could help him if you want' came a voice from behind, they turned to look. They saw was a figure wrapped in a cloak that hid his (a/n:they could tell from his voice) appearance,the most shocking thing about this stranger was what he held in his right boney hand.

It was a long wooden staff,with a large blade curved downward from the tip,they took a step back,"Who are you?" demanded Odd as the figure walked towards them."Who me?" the man asked pointed at himself with his left hand which was also boney.

"Well I'm know as the Grim Reaper,but you can call me Death" replied the man now known as Death as he threw back his hood.

Which to their collective suprise instead of the face a skelenton,the face of a boy stared back at them, his face even though looked still had the look and total saddness and regret."And i want to help you bring him back" he contioued,"Why would you want to do that aren't you glad he died" demanded Jeremy as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I HATE WHEN PEOPLE DIE!" Death yelled at them."DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS,WATCHING FAMILYS AND FRIENDS TORN APART,AND THE WORST PART ARE CHILDREN AS THEY SCREAM FOR THEIR MOM'S,SO NO I HATE MY JOB"

"Besides all you have to do in exchange is one favor for me and it wil be like he never died" said Death after calming down,The four shared a look before huddling together and talked among themselves for a few minutes before they broke and stood facing the embodiyment of death(literally).

"Whats the favor?" asked Yumi as Death leaned down and whispered in her her cheek flared bright red,"You pervert!" she exclaimed as the others look at her funny."what was it?" asked Aeilta showing concern for her friend.

"He wants one of us to hold his Scythe for a few minutes,becoming the new reaper,so he go take a leak"."What" shouted her friends as they glared at the Reaper.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n hey there, this is Ch 2 of Making a deal with the grim reaper and i hope you enjoy and remember to review and check out my poll in my profile(wink,wink,)**

"What that's all we have to do to get Ulrich back" asked Odd, Death only scratched the back of his head nervously before speaking "No I was just joking you have to ask Lucifer for permission before i can revive him"

"Why" asked Jeremy."Because he rules Hell,where Ulrich's soul resides" said Death with a dismissive shrug.

"But why is Ulrich's soul in Hell" demanded Yumi as she grabbed the front of his robe,but no sooner had she done that when Death dispersed into smoke.

Momentary stunned by his sudden disappearance Yumi suddenly found the Grim Reaper's scythe at her throat."Don't you ever try that again,or else,and it is because all suicides go to Hell" said Death as he reappeared behind Yumi.

"Okay, so if we have to get Lucifer's permission how are we going to go to Hell to talk to Him" asked Aelita who has a little shaken at seeing her friend being threatened. Death's response was simply to remove his scythe from Yumi's neck and walk away before stopping and turning towards them.

"Simply,we ride there" he said before he raised the scythe and made a slashing motion that caused a large crevice to appear in the ground,out of the crevice came a pickup truck that had only room in the front for the driver and a large trunk area.

Seeing their stunned expressions as he headed to the drivers seat he turned to the group "You coming or what" said Death as his statement snapped them out of their stupor as they climbed on the back of the truck,Aelita turned to Death,"You do know how to drive this thing right" she said but he only chuckled as he asked without turning around.

"Why,are you afraid to die" he asked amused,his amusement grew when they all gripped the sides of the truck in a death grip(no pun intended) when he started the engine."Maybe" said Aelita her nervousness was showing by her twiddling of her thumbs.

"You guys got nothing to worry about dying" assured the embodiment of death "at least not for a couple years anyway" Death mumbled."What was did you say"."Nothing important" he said as he drove straight into the crevice.

Not long after entering,the entrance of the hole closed plunging them into darkness,after a few minutes of huddling together in the dark,they suddenly found themselves traveling along on what appeared to be a highway.

"Hey where are we" Jeremy called to their driver."This is the Highway To Hell" said Death as they continued on their journey. "Was that supposed to be a joke?" asked Jeremy dryly, as he noticed the resemblance to the song by the same name. Death chuckled slightly at that "Yea didn't think you get it" said the Grim Reaper.

Soon they noticed signs above them one of which caught their attention, it read 1st Circle- Limbo. Death steered the truck down the ramp that the sign indicated, "Why are we going there" said Aelita who was wringing her hands nervously, "I thought Lucifer was in the 9th Circle". "He does but we need to go through the other 8 before we reach him" replied Death turning around to face her.

"So what can we expect about Lucifer?" asked Jeremy curiously, the others leaned closer to hear. Death didn't answer for several moments, and when he did it was barely heard. "I don't know" said Death simply much to their shock, "How can you not know?" said Yumi incredulously. Any response that they were expecting were cut off when the truck came to a sudden stop, "What's wrong?" asked Odd looking around quickly. "We're here" said Death pointing forward they followed his finger, and saw a Huge golden gate with the Roman Numeral I.

-Limbo-

"Come on" said Death as he exited the truck they hurried to join him, "Why are we walking" asked Yumi as the Golden Doors slowly opened. "Don't worry just stick close to me and you'll be fine" said Death calmly, they moved closer to him than they were before.

They found themselves on a narrow walkway that continued onto the other side of the cavern, as they walked the Lyoko Gang looked down at the bottom. "Who are they?" asked Yumi pointing to the people at the bottom, "Philosophers, Scientists and assorted others" replied Death joining them at the railing.

"So who all is sent here?" asked Jeremy curiously as they continued walking down the walkway, "Those who don't Sin and don't have enough Faith to get into Heaven" said Death. For what seemed like hours they walked in silence, which was broken when they came to another set of doors.

-Lust-

The doors opened slowly like the others had but unlike the other time, they were blasted by a strong wind which nearly knocked them off their feet. "Welcome to the 2nd Circle-Lust" said Death walking forward easily, as if the strong winds didn't affect him. Again they appeared on a walkway that swayed slightly in the wind, "Why is it so windy here?" Said Jeremy yelling to be heard over the roar of the wind.

"Because those that can't control their sexual desires will forever be knocked around, never to rest" said Death. "Duck!" Death said suddenly which they did, no sooner did they do a person went flying over their heads. They walked forward struggling as they did, and soon the came to another set of Doors.

A/N: This is the revised and improved version of Ch 2. I'm going to skip over the rest of the Circles until the 9th.


	3. Chapter 3

"

**Hey Death can I ask you a question" asked Yumi as they continued on their way to Lucifer."You just did,but you can ask another one" chuckled the Grim Reaper."How did you become the Grim Reaper,I mean were you always the Grim Reaper or did you become it" asked Yumi as the others lean forward in anticipation.**

"I wasn't the original Grim Reaper" said Death after a few moments hesitation."Then how did you become the Grim Reaper" asked Aelita hesitantly,"Simple I died" said Death."How did you die" asked Odd."I'll tell you" said Death

**-Flashback-**

_I was born in the year 1339,nine years before the Black Plague swept through Europe. I was the son of farmers and the apple of my parents eye and life was great._

_But then 9 yrs later 'it' happened,people began to die from a mysterious illness,at first people just thought it was not anything serious and paid it no mind but the disease kept spreading and more and more people were dying and people started to panic._

_Many believe it was God's punishment because of various reasons and people began to turn to the Church for answers,but not even them could stop this epidemic._

_A few months after the Plague had became a unstoppable curse,i became infected with it. I was in excruciating pain for days,i was puking blood and had a constant fever._

_A couple days after i contracted the Plague my parents who for some reason were never infected,were told by the local doctor i wasn't going to make it through the night._

_Later that very same night I was in the most pain then i had ever been in since i was ill,the pain was so immense i was practically begging for death's sweet release from pain that's,when i noticed i wasn't alone._

_There standing in the doorway of my room was a tall hooded figure wearing a cloak and carried a scythe in his right hand,it was Death and he was here to kill me._

_When i saw him i began to cry and started to thank for reliving me of my suffering, he didn't kill me immediately,instead he just walk towards my bed and knelt down to face me._

_He spoke to me and asked me if i wanted to be rid of this disease and to live which i could only nod at the words he had said,He told me that the only way to cure me was to write my name in his note book i did without hesitation,then he pulled back his hood and showed me his face._

_It was the face of a man who looked no older than 20,he gave a small smile and said Thanks and then there was a flash of light and i passed out and when i awoke,i was cured._

_When i found my parents they were ecstatic to find me not only alive but healthy they had said it was a miracle from God but i knew better to believe in that,for the rest of the day i continued to live my life that i had before i was infected._

_However later that night i was busy reading my homework scroll my parents made me read when i suddenly collapsed,when i awakened i was shocked to see i was transparent and that i was looking down at my body._

_And that's when i saw him,The Grim Reaper was standing a few feat in front of me,"What did you do to me" i demanded,he just laughed and told that by signing his notebook i was to become the new Reaper._

_He continued to explain that the only way it would have work was if i signed willingly and i did, "You said i would live if I signed",he just shrugged and said "I never said for how long",Then he handed me the scythe and there was another flash of light and i was dressed as the Grim Reaper and he looked happy and faded away to the afterlife._

_-_**End Flashback-**

"And that is how i became the Grim Reaper" said Death as everyone sat in silence after his while later the truck came to a screeching halt,looking they saw an immense palace stretched before them.

"Welcome to the 9th circle of Hell,home of traitors and the residence of the only Archangel to fall from Heaven..."

"LUCIFER"


	4. Chapter 4

**Meanwhile at Lucifer's palace**

-ACHOO-

A black haired man sneezed,his companions who were all seated at a circular table recoiled at the flying snot."Geez Lucifer cover your mouth next time" scolded a another black haired man with a short mustache and a Nazi swastika on his left arm.

Lucifer just glared at him "Go to Hell Adolf" he said to the German Dictator who smirked at him "I'm already there,now aren't I" he replied."Hey,can we just do what we came here to do" asked Genghis Khan.

The fourth member of the group nodded,"Yea,lets just get to it" replied Attila the Hun. Lucifer sighed,"Your right,we all know why we are here right?" asked Lucifer.

When they had all nodded their agreement,he continued "Then,lets start the one thing that so important and dangerous,it could rip the very fabric of time apart, its..."

"POKER" they all exclaimed,however before they could begin their game an flying imp flew into the room."Master Lucifer,The Grim Reaper is here with 4 children and he wishes to see you" the imp hissed bowing low to the ground.

Lucifer growled annoyed at the interruption before he stood and addressed his poker buddies "I will be back soon,you can play without me" and with that he stalked out of the room with the following behind him.

Death led them through the many hallways of Lucifer's Palace before they arrived at his throne room,it was exactly as they had imagined it,a typical high roof room with collums lined both sides of the room,and on a raised dais sitting in a comfortable looking throne was the Devil himself.

Lucifer looked at the group with boredom written in his expression."Death who have you brought before me" Lucifer bellowed,Death walking forward in til he was directly in front him."These children wish to bargain for their friend's soul" said Death

Lucifer's expression didn't change,but after a few seconds he began to laugh it wasn't a cold or harsh laugh but it still sent shivers down the Lyoko gangs spines."Really,so who's your friend" asked Lucifer chuckling slightly.

Acting more confident than he felt Jeremy stepped forward "He's name is Ulrich" said Jeremy,Lucifer stopped chuckling "And why should i return him to you" demanded Lucifer before Yumi stated "Because i love him" she said oblivious to her friends stares. At her proclamation a strange look appeared on Lucifer's face, as he sat back down in his Throne. "Do you truly love him?" asked Lucifer peering intently down at Yumi who stared back at him, "Yes" she said firmly.

"Then I will make you a deal" Lucifer stated as he stood and walked down to them, "If you complete one task I will return your friend's soul". They exchanged a look between them before Jeremy stepped forward, "What is this task?" he asked suspiciously. In response to his question Lucifer flicked his wrist at a blank stretch of the wall, almost immediately the wall change to show a blonde woman with sky-blue eyes. The most interesting part was that judging by her large belly, she was pregnant!.

"Who is she?" asked Odd stunned at the beauty of the woman, "My wife" replied Lucifer shortly, ignoring the gasps that followed. "y..Your wife?" stammered Jeremy slightly, the others just looked at the woman and back to Lucifer trying to see something. "Yes we met back when I was still a Archangel in Heaven" said Lucifer fondly before getting serious, "The child she is pregnant is mine".

"But why is she on Earth and not in Heaven?" asked Yumi curious despite herself, "Because after my Banishment the other Angels discovered her pregnancy and she was given a choice" said Lucifer his voice taking on a steel like quality at the last part. "What choice was she given?" asked Jeremy though he had a sinking feeling he already knew.

"To terminate her pregnancy and kill the child or be banishment and cursed to never give birth".

This again caused them to gasped out loud Yumi and Aelita had tears in their eyes, what a horrible choice to be given. "So she chose exile" said Odd stating the obvious, Lucifer nodded stiffly. "Yes now the task that you have to complete is this" here a envelope appeared in his hand which he handed to Yumi, "Give her this envelope and tell her I still love her".

"How do I get there?" Yumi asked the envelope clenched tightly in her hand, Lucifer pointed to the picture of his wife "simple walk through there and you will arrive outside her house" explained the Devil. She nodded and after taking a deep breath walked through the wall like it wasn't there, "If you know where she lives, why don't you go there yourself" asked Odd tactless.

Lucifer glared at him which made Odd take a few step back, "Don't you think I tried" growled Lucifer at them. "Every time I tried the Angels would stop me from getting close" said Lucifer sitting down in his Throne with a sigh, "Can't you simply process someone and the go to her?" asked Jeremy curiously.

"No to process someone would take too much energy and my power on Earth is limited as is" replied Lucifer, then Yumi appeared the same way she left by walking through the wall. "Did you succeed?" asked Lucifer eagerly walking over to her in a instant, Yumi nodded firmly. "She wanted me to tell you that She misses you too" said Yumi happily, Lucifer let out a loud "YES" and walked back to his Throne with a spring in his step.

"Well since you fulfilled your end of our bargain then I have to hold up mine" said Lucifer who snapped his fingers, this caused an imp to fly into the room bowing when it reached him. "Fetch me Ulrich Stern's soul and be quick about it" commanded Lucifer sternly, "y..yes Mi'lord" said the Imp before it flew away to do his bidding. A moment later the same Imp flew back into the room with a familiar person accompanying him, it was Ulrich and they all rushed at him.

After many cheerful and tearful hugs the Lyoko Gang piled back into Death's truck, and they left the 9th Circle behind. After what had seemed like mere moments they were back in front of Ulrich's grave, and after a swipe of Death's Scythe it disappeared and Ulrich became alive once more.

-Hell-

When the children had finally left Lucifer stood up and paced his Throne Room nervously, then there was a bright flash of light that blinded Lucifer for a moment. Once he had his eyesight back Lucifer was tackled by his wife in a bone crushing hug, "I missed you Lucifer" said Allison tearfully. Lucifer hugged her back with equal force, being careful of her belly.

"I missed you too Allison".

**A/N: well here is the much better version of ch 4. as those who have read the old version will know, this one is completely different. Goodbye and thanks for reading!.**


End file.
